Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With technology playing an increasingly important part in our lives, there may be new kinds of problems that we can expect to face. For example, a user may be accustomed to making a video call using a smartphone equipped with a camera. Nonetheless, what if the user would like to make a video call using the big screen on a high-definition television (TV). As another example, a user may have a set-top box connected to a TV for watching streamed videos, but sometimes the user may desire to watch the streamed videos from the set-top box when lying in bed. In short, not all devices/apparatuses are equipped with all the peripheral hardware that a user may need. Presently, many applications fail to function in devices/apparatuses that are not equipped with one or more hardware components having the capability needed by the user.